memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Typhuss999
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Malik's Bird-of-Prey" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Renegade54 (talk) 23:26, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Upload files to the same name if you intend to replace it, do NOT use different names. - 02:05, November 8, 2014 (UTC) goes above the licensing template. See practically any other image as an example. - 21:45, February 13, 2018 (UTC) I see, ok.--Typhuss999 (talk) 21:49, February 13, 2018 (UTC) My edit. I put Veridian IV, due to the fact that I just copied and pasted it from further down in the article. "Kirk sacrificed his life to save the inhabitants of Veridian IV, as well as the crew of the Enterprise-D, climbing along a precariously-balanced metal bridge in order to grab the control panel necessary to disable the missile that Soran would have used, the bridge subsequently falling down a steep cliff when its support beams broke. His last words, spoken to Picard after being assured that he had made a difference, were to comment that his help was the least he could do for the captain of the Enterprise, as well as to assure Picard that "It was... fun. Oh my...". (Star Trek Generations)" I believe that it was the correct edit, as he did save Veridian IV, but died on Veridian III. Roger Murtaugh (talk) 21:48, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Recent post Please check the dates of comments you reply to; you recently replied to a six year old comment. 31dot (talk) 00:30, December 11, 2014 (UTC) I saw that, so?.--Typhuss999 (talk) 00:42, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Style and preview button First of all: Please use the "preview button" when editing an article. This prevents floating the recent changes page. 19 edits in a really short time could be avoided. The images in an article which covers several years don't need to be under the matching headers. Sometimes this would cause the crash of the background section. Tom (talk) 16:30, January 12, 2015 (UTC) I do use the preview button. All I did was fix the page, having the images in the wrong sections makes the page look stupid and bad. But I don't care now have the images in the wrong sections.--Typhuss999 (talk) 16:45, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Links It was the third time your link to James T. Kirk was removed on . We don't know what Kirk (prime/alternate reality) he'll play if he'll be in the film. So please stop adding the same link again and again and try reading the history of an article when you'll see that your edit was reverted three times. Thanks. Tom (talk) 21:17, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Ok so stop bloody blocking me before I delete ur account Just Jokin. Changing links Don't go around changing links when you don't understand why the link is changing. There's a reason that we're turning anchored links into redirects in a number of locations, so as to clean up the incoming links and make things more maintainable. When you revert those changes, you make life more difficult. -- sulfur (talk) 00:19, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry.--Typhuss999 (talk) 00:21, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Problem? What is your problem with having the file on the left side of the article? You've reverted my edit twice without any explanation. Tom (talk) 17:19, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Well its looks neater and the image is from the episode The Raven it should go by the information from the episode and not by episode information from a different episode.--Typhuss999 (talk) 17:24, November 22, 2016 (UTC) That's your personal opinion. And with your latest addition (maybe trying to avoid a further talk about this), the image is now at the information for "Hunters". And the image from "Day of Honor" is at "The Raven". Placing the image links at the information of the episode sometimes destroys the article instead of making it more "compact/readable". I don't see your point but that's my problem, not yours. Please learn to fill in the edit field summary when doing an edit. This helps everyone to understand why you were doing some things. Thanks. Tom (talk) 17:33, November 22, 2016 (UTC) OK.--Typhuss999 (talk) 17:36, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Source for a comic how do you write a source for a comic? Deleted page Why did you delete my page which contains canon information? do you have a problem?. :Yes this wiki is for canon from Star Trek movies and tv shows, not from books and Jean-Luc Picard (mirror) was never in any Star Trek show, it doesn't belong here sorry.--Typhuss999 (talk) 00:30, July 7, 2017 (UTC) ::In future, the tag is not the appropriate tag to use except for spam and pure vandalism. Also, don't overwrite the page with it, unless the page is purely spam or vandalism, something that the Jean-Luc page was not. -- sulfur (talk) 01:31, July 7, 2017 (UTC) :I'm sorry, what is the right tag to use then.--Typhuss999 (talk) 01:38, July 7, 2017 (UTC) :: . -- sulfur (talk) 01:51, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Ok.--Typhuss999 (talk) 01:53, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Images to delete If you're going to suggest deleting an image, a) make sure that you use the appropriate template ( ), and b) give a reason for such. Don't just tag it and move on without even adding anything into the edit summary. -- sulfur (talk) 16:16, February 12, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry, I used the wrong one, ok I see.--Typhuss999 (talk) 16:22, February 12, 2018 (UTC) And you made no mention as to why it should be deleted. Wrong template or otherwise... :) -- sulfur (talk) 16:57, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Ok.--Typhuss999 (talk) 17:01, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Blocked? I thought the episode had already aired, I am so sorry. This was a error on my part. The block is only for a day.--Typhuss999 (talk) 01:58, February 15, 2020 (UTC) I got the image from a Star Trek screencap site, I thought the episode had aired since the site had the pictures from the episode.--Typhuss999 (talk) 02:01, February 15, 2020 (UTC) File categories Start using them. You made need to to get them to start working correctly again. Once it is off, you can copy/paste categories from similar files without having a do nothing company profiting on your enthusiasm let you know their opinion of you only goes as high as clicking buttons like a monkey. See for more info on file categories. - 04:15, February 21, 2020 (UTC)